Midori Nagumo
|first appearance=CITY Manga Volume 1 (Chapter 1) }}Nagumo Midori 'is an energetic and headstrong college student who recently moved to the City. She hates responsibility and avoids it at all costs. Her best friend is Niikura, whom she constantly pesters for money. She's usually identifiable by her ponytail and a blue hoodie. Her irrational behavior annoys everyone around her. __toc__ Background Nagumo was a top athlete in high school, placing top in multiple sports. After transferring to Tokisadame, she became friends with Niikura, who had long been a secret admirer of Nagumo's abilities. After graduating, Nagumo moved to the City to attend Mont Blanc University, majoring in Mont Blanc-ology. Niikura followed Nagumo, moving to the City the summer after Nagumo's first year. Nagumo spent much of the summer chasing Niikura asking for money. Nagumo lives in Mokumesei Manor, Room 201. Appearance Nagumo has reddish-brown, somewhat voluminous hair kept in a ponytail which she seemingly never lets down. She has angular, auburn brown eyes and is of average build. She refuses to wear anything other than a t-shirt, denim shorts, and shoes without socks, either sandals or sneakers worn like slippers. When shoes aren't required, she prefers to go barefoot. Nagumo is generally inseparable from her blue hoodie, though she won't wear it with her work uniform, or to bed. It is revealed in Chapter 39 that Nagumo owns 12 identical hoodies. Personality Nagumo is actually a pretty thoughtful person, but her habit of acting compulsively overshadows any concerns she has. She can't resist the thrill of a win-lose situation, and this combined with her compulsiveness has to lead her developing a competitive streak and a bad gambling addiction. She's drifted through her life without aim, doing whatever she finds fun, but she knows her days of aimlessness are drawing to a close and is a little apprehensive about her future. Relationships Ayumu Niikura Nagumo met Niikura after transferring to her high school, and they eventually became best friends. Nagumo seems to take Niikura for granted and always pushes her friendship to the limit, but at the same time, they share a mutual admiration for each other that keeps the friendship alive. Nagumo has a key to Niikura's apartment and often barges in unannounced. Wako Izumi Nagumo was introduced to Izumi by Niikura, who had just been roped into an unsolicited friendship. On hearing that Izumi was the "famous" photographer, Nagumo quickly welcomed her as the moneymaker of the group. Soon after, Nagumo was treating Izumi just like Niikura, her true mark of friendship. Obaba Obaba and Nagumo share an intense hatred for each other. Obaba hates Nagumo because she never pays. Nagumo hates Obaba because she demands responsibility. Chef Makabe Though Nagumo was initially reluctant to work for Makabe, she quickly found him to be the perfect boss. As long as she helps with whatever's needed, usually deliveries or waiting tables, nothing else is required. Though she is the only non-Makabe working at the restaurant, Nagumo fits right in the chaotic bunch, and (most of) the Makabes treat her like a member of the family. The Good Person Nagumo seemed determined to make an enemy of the Good Person, but his righteous nature eventually won her over. Even after being shot with the cork from a sake bottle and hit in the head with a soccer ball trap, the Good Person continued to forgive Nagumo. He eventually gained Nagumo's respect when she realized that he was a "Super Good Person." After they were both captured by Tanabe, Nagumo and the Good Person became close allies as they worked together to escape Mansion Tanabe. Tanabe Nagumo first met Tanabe at a special event on campus, where her reaction was the same as most people's upon first seeing the officer – dumfounded. Later, Nagumo leaps over Tanabe when rushing to make a delivery. Tanabe was so impressed with Nagumo's ability that she posted a bounty, asking that Nagumo is brought in for an award. Matsuri Makabe Matsuri and Nagumo get along well. When Nagumo was given an impossible delivery challenge by Makabe, Matsuri tried to help by taking Nagumo on her bike. Tatewaku Makabe Tatewaku knows Nagumo as the girl who let him go to soccer practice, and is eternally grateful. He's still shocked that she actually turns up to her job, and mentions how he thought she was "a total flake" every time he sees her. Nagumo still isn't sure who Tatewaku is, and has trouble getting used to his overly emotional personality. Tekaridake Nobuteru PLACEHOLDER Story Job at Makabe's In a rare moment of morality, Nagumo decided to return something she stole. After discovering that the haniwa she stole was worth ¥1,000,000, she ran to put it back where she found it, in front of Makabe's Western Bistro. Unfortunately, Tatewaku's exclamation "You found it!" caused Nagumo to drop the haniwa, shattering it. Nagumo begged forgiveness, "I'll do anything!" which Tatewaku took full advantage of, immediately turning around and told Makabe that Nagumo wanted to work at the restaurant. Nagumo was about to beat it when Obaba showed up and got her in a chokehold. Nagumo had no choice but to take the job. The Trio is Formed! Nagumo went to meet Niikura at a park and found her with Izumi, who had followed Niikura there. The two friends were initially wary of the new girl, but after realizing that she was the winner of the CITY Weekly photography contest, they were suddenly much more interested. Niikura wanted Izumi's trade secrets, Nagumo wanted Izumi's prize money. Now accepting of Izumi's advances, the group became friends, and the Mont Blanc Trio was formed. The Good Person's Not-So-Secret When retrieving some dishes from Honkan, Nagumo recognized the face on a wanted poster. It was the customer she had shot in the head a few days earlier. She gave up any dreams of tracking him down after being told that there was no reward... but on returning to the restaurant, the same customer was there chatting with Makabe. Nagumo sets a trap for him, but when found out, tells the truth. The Good Person enters his Righteous Mode and explains how he hasn't done anything deserving of an award. Instead, he gives Makabe the "good rice award", cleans his dishes, pays, and leaves. Wanted - Alive, Please! When rushing to make a delivery for Makabe, Nagumo lept over Tanabe, who was wistfully watching the river with Hotaka. Deciding that Nagumo's athletic prowess was worthy of a commendation, Tanabe sent Hotaka to catch Nagumo. Nagumo avoided Hotaka's「'Hotaka Capture Chain!」by tripping over a mole, and escaped. Even as Nagumo dodged his chain, the nimble Hotaka managed to snap a photo of Nagumo, which was used for a wanted poster similar to the Good Person's. Arrest and Imprisonment When chasing Niikura, Nagumo ran right into Hotaka's ambush. After falling prey to「'Hotaka Capture Chain!'」Nagumo was brought to Mansion Tanabe and locked at the top of one of its towers. She was eager to indulge in the several luxuries offered, but alas, it was not to be. The Good Person was also in the tower, and he explained Tanabe's plan and the structure of the tower's Boss Floors. Confident that their combined strength would be enough to defeat the bosses, he drags a reluctant Nagumo through the tower. Trivia * Nagumo likes golden banana milk flavor lollipop from Makabe's. * All of her belongings are in extremely poor condition. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nagumo Category:Mont Blanc Trio Category:College Students